


indulgence (nsfw fanart)

by w0lftails (bluebear)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: And lots of blushy booty and nips, F/F, Fingering, Rarepairs forever, Strap-Ons, These two have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebear/pseuds/w0lftails
Summary: NSFW fanart; Helen and Orla in a decadent peachy palette, lovin' and touchin' on each other and giving each other the attention they both deserve. (Various poses on one sheet.)
Relationships: Helen Gansey/Orla
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	indulgence (nsfw fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of nudity and intimacy -- if that's not your thing, probably skip this one!! <3

* * *

These two love to make each other feel good, and they each love feeling good, so it works out well. I think they're both a bit hedonistic in their own ways, and that would absolutely extend into the bedroom in such pleasant fashions...

Like Helen Gansey having a huge king-sized bed with super soft warm brown sheets and a classy taupe vegan leather strap-on harness, perfect for fucking Orla the way they both like.

Like Orla not being able to resist sinking her fingers into the sweet dripping velvet heat of Helen when she shows up at Orla's door wearing a dress just sheer enough to see her lacy lingerie through. 

Like the two of them really just taking their time with each other, savoring each sensation, kissing and touching and making the most of their privacy whenever they can get it.

* * *

I thought the world could use more of this in general... plus I feel like Helen and Orla deserve to be spoiled and this is what came out of that combo.

And just wanted to draw Orla with a tongue piercing + body chain and Helen in a strap-on and half-clothed babes kissing in/on their sexy damp bedsheets/underwear.

For a larger version, follow [this link.](https://img2.pillowfort.social/posts/62f95bdb6543_Untitled_Artwork%2030.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling... I don't know... like I wanted more Hella content and probably no one else was gonna make it so... here!! Haha. Shout out to the old porn gifs I found saved on my old laptop that I used as inspo to make it possible, hahah.
> 
> Also just wanted to practice capturing expression, emotion, sensation, and movement. I don't know if it worked or not but I tried lmao! 
> 
> Hope y'all are feeling alright, I know the world is crazy right now!! Maybe this lil artwork could uplift some of your days. I had fun drawing these two pretty babes, I think they deserve all the attention.
> 
> \+ ps: find me on tumblr @ nsfw0lf !


End file.
